For the Love of Alexis
by sweetheart-lady-j
Summary: It's a story of Alexis becoming a woman with her best friends by her side. It's going to be about friendship, love, and heartbreak. Together four teenage girls full of innocence get forced into a life they dont know or understand and how they survive


A long time ago there was an island that was a secret to everyone but the inhabitants themselves. There was a king and queen who ran this island and everything on it. The land had been handed down to these individuals from there parents. There was a big dispute between the families, one family owns either side of the island. To settle the dispute the families had their eldest children marry to be King and Queen. This plan worked say for about a few years but the King and Queen never had anything in common. They came together for the common good of their island but that is all they had. One child later the couple found themselves secretly plotting against one another to rule on the island alone. The people on the island were worried that the King and Queen were going to destroy everyone and everything in their plot for greed so they all put there heads together and they all planned to go to a powerful sorcerer that lived on that land. The townspeople headed out to him to end this deadly war between their people so that they could all live peacefully. The sorcerer said that he would do this bidding however he said that all those in favor of the king should stay in close proximity to him and all those in favor of the queen should stay in close proximity to her. Due to their scheming the royals at this time at been as far from eachother as possible to avoid getting burned by the other person they were on their own lands. Nothing was done that night and the townspeople thought nothing of it however a sudden shake in the earth caused a rift on the island between the people and especially between the royals. At first people would just take a weeks trip to get around rift but the next day it was nearly impossible and although people tried to use canoes to get across no one ever really made it back. Either side of the island it seems learned to survive on their own. Us with our queen and the king on that side with his people.

"a sorcerer really made the earth shake separating the island!", said Alexis in disbelief. A young girl of just sixteen, fair complexed skin and a hazel eyes, she had a wavy curly hair that hung around her waist. "What the hell are these history book thinking?", she thought to herself. "Doesn't matter tomorrow I will find out, I will venture across the so-called Dead Sea, I will see the truth. I will find out everything about that island." She spoke silently to herself as she looked from her bedroom window. She finished packing up the rest of her belongings and then snuck out the door. She thought of her mother but then she knew that she wasn't going to be stopped.

Down by the docks three other young girls were there waiting for Alexis. There was Jasmine also sixteen and very shy. She was the same complexion as Alexis but her hair was a bit darker and only shoulder length. She sported a cream colored top and the same colored shorts and shoes. There was also Dore she was the same age as the rest and very outspoken, she was definitely one who you would say is definitely older than her age. Last and certainly not least there was Maria she was probably sedond to Alexis they were completely best friends and closer than the other girls were. At last all three were there. Standing at the edge of the river was a small canoe just barely hanging on to edge. Just then footsteps were heard the girls were afraid because they weren't supposed to be out due to the island's curfew so they hid in the nearby trees to see who else was violating theirs. "Where is everybody?" Alexis announced as she came around the corner carrying her bag of clothing. Wearing nothing more than a wrap around for a shirt and purplish ruffled skirt and shoes for her feet. "Oh it's just you," said Dor'e, "we thought it was someone else sneaking up on us." Amber laughed as all three of the girls came out of the trees grabbing their belongings and began settling on the bus. "I'm so excited, said Alexis, finally we get to go see the other part of this island. I wonder what it'll be like and how beautiful it really is. Jasmine began looking really worried as the canoe finally drifted off into the river. She grabbed the oar and began peddling but became deathly afraid. "You guys, she stuttered, you know what they call this river right. The dead river because of all the dead people they find here. What if it's a warning of some sort, I think we should listen." The other three girls laughed it off although secretly inside each and everyone of their hearts was a warning, they all knew the stories, but for now just for today that warning could not be listened to. Maria yawned as they kept paddling forward. Alexis noticed and she said "I think we should do the paddling in pairs because I know that a couple of us are sleepy, okay, so how about(she looked around at the girls) yea, you Maria get some sleep as well as Jasmine. Dor'e if you don't mind I would like you to stay up with me and help me row." Dor'e nodded although she was more tired than Jasmine was. The girls slept for a few hours then were awoken so that Alexis and Dor'e could sleep as well.

At dawn break the girls had finally made it safely across to the other island. It was different than thiers. There island was basically a flat surface while this island seemed be on top of a mountain top. All four girls walked up to the side seeming like to go around the island seemed like a mile or more. All of them looked to be in pain before climbing all of them except Alexis. She was thrilled she couldn't help herself she was finally here, she would finally see the mystery and experience history first hand. "I am not climbing that thing!" Jasmine exclaimed and immediately took a step back. "You could stay down here if you like, but I am going up."Alexis pointed out to Jasmine and looked and Maria and the two of them began their footing on the mountain. "Come on Jas, its not that hard, we do it all the time."Maria said as she tried to be the voice of reason, but when Jasmine didn't budge she continued on climbing. Dor'e who was still at the bottom said "Okay. How about we climb at the same time?" Jasmine gave her a pressing look. Dor'e grabbed her hand "C'mon I will help you climb." The two of them walked over to the mountain and both were surprised to see that both Alexis and Maria were almost halfway up the mountain. "Look it's the perfect mountain for climbing(Jasmine rolled her eyes and Dor'e noticed)no, see when climbing all you need are ridges, see these dents in the bottom here(she pointed to holes in the mountain) find one and place your foot there. Reluctantly Jasmine did as she was told. "Look for the same ridges above you for your hands (Jasmine find a place just above her head) now grab a hold a bit tightly and look for a higher place to put your foot."Jasmine also did this and was surprised as she felt her body lift off the ground. So surprised that she let go luckily she was only a few inches from the ground. "See that wasn't hard how about we try it again." Jasmine nodded and two began scaling the mountain. Dor'e looking towards the top and Jasmine looking ridges to place her hands and feet not taking her eyes off these ridges, so concentrated that she didn't even notice that the other two were at the top of the mountain until her hand reached the top. It surprised her once again and she almost fell but again luckily all three of her friends were at the top waiting for her and were able to grab her hands before she fell backward.

Once all four girls were at the top they noticed these huge long cemented golden colored wall that seemed to surround the inner part of this island. "Well we cant climb this one" added Jasmine. "Well there has to be some way in, we just have to…."her words became interrupted when suddenly the huge fifty foot wall began to open. When the doors opened out came a lot of people. This frightened the girls and they all took steps back. Especially when a man seemed to be in his early twenties appeared wearing a golden colored robe with strange markings. The girls knew at once that he must've been of some importance because everyone seemed to follow him. The man was very handsome and tall and tan, definitely a teenage girls dream. The man kept inching closer and he had his eye on Alexis the closer he walked the further she backed up, she kept moving backward and soon the young man picked up his pace to run for her and she picked hers up as well. Before she realized it she had slipped over the edge if it hadn't been for the man who reached her in time to grasp her arm before she was completely over no one knows what could've happened.

"Are you alright my lady", he asked in a such a sweet tone she couldn't help but blush. "Thanks," was all she could muster up at a time like this he was even more dashing in person. "I'm Caliborne, and this is my island."She still couldn't speak she was still drowning in his eyes. That is when Maria stepped forth "I'm Maria, This is Alexis(she motioned), this is Dor'e and Jasmine(both looking uneasy), we wanted to see this place. We live on the other side(she pointed across the dead sea)." "Well it seemed like you had a mighty trip there. Although there are stairs you could've just climbed, but it was nice, I like a fearless woman."Caliborne said talking to all but speaking only to Alexis. "Well come he said(he turned around and waved for them) its time I show you my kingdom." The girls were both so excited they jumped up and down neither or them knew what to but still very excited. They followed Caliborne and joined him in his carriage to take there tour, little did they know they began a tour of their lifetime ahead of them.


End file.
